


Buy a drink

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [66]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s12e19 Bombshell, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Risking a cautious glance towards Liv, who was still eyeing Cassandra, he quietly said, “Sometimes I forget that you’re..” he paused realising that the next words were going to come out wrong no matter how he said them.





	Buy a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bombshell, with a reference to Stalked. Add on for the first time that they see Cassandra when they’re undercover at the swingers club. Written while the ep was on. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

_“Well, if he doesn't, I will.”_

An effective statement that reminded Elliot of an almost forgotten conversation over Olivia’s relationship with a co-worker during the Karen Fitzgerald case in the earliest days of their partnership, back when they were still getting used to each other and learning when to back off and when to push. 

Risking a cautious glance towards Liv, who was still eyeing Cassandra, he quietly said, “Sometimes I forget that you’re..” he paused realising that the next words were going to come out wrong no matter how he said them.

Olivia gave him a small reassuring smile. “You forget that I’m Bi and I’ve either just made you uncomfortable or,” stopping to give him a chance to finish her sentence.

Suddenly finding the pattern on the floor more interesting than his partner and their suspect, he mumbled, “or I’m feeling a bit turned on.”

Liv couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as she leant into him. “When this is over, go home and have some quality time with your wife.”

Hesitating for a beat, Elliot slightly turned to her needing something to keep his mind on the job. “Okay, hypothetically speaking,” he started, “Say we’re out for drinks after a long, shitty day and someone like her,” pointing a shy looking woman almost hidden near a pillar, “came up to you, what do you do?”

Olivia smiled at the awkwardness of their current situation, taking a moment to formulate an appropriate reply. “Hmm. She doesn’t look very confident or comfortable in here, so in one of our favourite bars that would be me approaching her, engaging her in casual chat like _asking her name, where she works, Yankees or Mets_ and then offering to buy a drink to gauge just how interested she is and then I’d be inviting her to join us or asking to wait outside while I grabbed my jacket.”

Elliot shook his head. “Damn,” he uttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write these two.


End file.
